


Back Into The Door

by Estirose



Category: Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Utsusemimaru has his reasons for helping Gentle in episode 14. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Into The Door

When the others had told him what was happening with Amy-dono, Utsusemimaru saw his chance to truly thank Amy-dono for the work she'd done helping him integrate into this strange new world.

He knew it wouldn't please her, but if he could help her with her own issues, she would thank him eventually. Also, if she could please Gentle-dono, that meant she would have more time for the team instead of fulfilling social obligations that she hated.

So, while she might scowl at him and call him traitor, it would truly be paying her back, and that was what mattered.


End file.
